A conventionally known vehicle driving force control device adjusts the output of an engine, an electric motor, or other motive power source by rotating a handlebar grip that is rotatably attached to an end of a handlebar of a vehicle.
A configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 controls the driving force (output) of an engine or an electric motor by rotational operation of the handlebar grip by allowing a wire attached at one end to the handlebar grip to be pulled by the rotation of the handlebar grip and connecting a carburetor throttle valve or an electric motor control device to the other end of the wire.